


A Temperamental Prisoner

by emsorchdork (confusedciphernine)



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First work - Freeform, Interspecies Awkwardness, Mention of Past Violence, One Shot, Post-KotET, Twi'lek main character, Vaylin Lives, idk this scene just kind of popped in my head, kotet, kotfe, mentions of past enslavement, mentions of past trauma, small trust building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confusedciphernine/pseuds/emsorchdork
Summary: Vaylin has been imprisoned after the Eternal Throne was reclaimed and Valkorian was expunged. Aayla is tasked with bringing her food and a moment of bonding occurs.
Relationships: Female Smuggler/Vaylin (Star Wars)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	A Temperamental Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first work. Not really sure why I'm posting it other than I think it's kinda cute and I'm still in denial that there's not an alternate end for Vaylin. I strongly doubt anyone will see this but if you do, let me know what you think :)

Aalya made the long walk towards Vaylin's cell and noted how the air seemed to drop as she got closer. The enclave's strongest Jedi and sith guarded her cell, droves of them lined the hallway and Aayla stopped to wonder, should I really be doing this? Vaylin wasn't much of a threat now that her powers have been shielded from her. Kaytee had promised her that much but, the small army of force users didn't put her mind at ease. Vaylin may be temporarily force-blind but, she had seen her tantrums up close and she really didn't want a chair thrown at her today. 

Armed with nothing but a measly metal tray filled with Vaylin's dinner, Aayla approached the sith guarding Vaylin's cell and nodded to him. The sith grunted and waved a key card to open the first door when Aayla walked into the small hallway, the door behind her shut and the next door opened. Aayla steeled herself and walked inside, wincing when the door slammed shut behind her. 

The room was in complete disarray as it often was, Vaylin's multiple tantrums had caused the containment staff to give up cleaning her cell. Aayla dropped off the tray on Vaylin's bed, the only piece of furniture still upright since it had been bolted down, and turned towards the tyrannical toddler balled up in the corner of the room. 

“I've brought your dinner,” Aayla offered. Vaylin turned herself into the corner and tightened her shoulders. Aayla shrugged and began to turn around.

“Wait..” the voice was small, nothing like what Aayla had heard from the Empress. She stopped.

“Would you like some company while you eat?” Aayla asked, and the ball in the corner nodded. 

The smuggler was no stranger to solitary confinement, it had been her former master's favorite form of punishment. Whippings left scars and there could be no scars on his girls so he attacked their minds instead. Locking them in a back closet for days, throwing food through a cubby hole in the door till loneliness felt like it would devour you alive. 

Aayla was too familiar with solitude so she took an upended chair, righted it, and sat on it so the back end of it was in front of her and she could rest her arms. 

When she was finally seated, Vaylin stood from her corner and turned, the prison clothes they had gotten her were ill-fitted, the top was far too tight and Vaylin had ripped the bottom off cropping the shirt. The pants at least seemed to fit but, they were about 10 centimeters too short. Aayla guessed that the guards didn't care enough to provide adequate clothes, despite the commander's leniency, alliance opinion on the Empress was murderous. 

Vaylin sat cross-legged on her bed and grabbed the tray. Aayla hadn't known what to get so she grabbed just about everything. Vaylin grabbed a muffin first set about eating it. 

“So…” Aayla started, “Are we just going to sit in silence, or did you actually want to talk.” Vaylin shot her a glare and swallowed a bite of muffin. 

“If you're wanting information out of me, you'll have to try better than that.” Aayla stifled a giggle. 

“Look, sweetheart, at this point, any information you have, we either already know, or is worthless at this point.” Vaylin's smug expression melted away and she looked thoroughly confused. 

“Then why keep me here? Why didn't you just kill me already? Why would you take away my power?” Vaylin was starting to get agitated. 

Aayla took a deep breath and answered, “We're keeping you here because the commander believes if you are given a chance, you might not be a tyrant. Many people disagree with her but, it worked with your brother so there's a decent chance that when removed from the realms of your father's influence you might be a less shitty person. Secondly, the Alliance isn't like Zakuul, we don't just kill people willy nilly, especially if there's an alternative. Your power is, at least according to the fancy wizards in the enclave, based on your emotions and both are often wildly out of control.” 

Vaylin tried to interrupt but Aayla was on a roll “What the Barsen'thor did was a shielding technique, your power is not gone, you have been shielded from it. If or when you are in control enough to handle it and won't hurt people with it, the Barsen'thor can return it to you. So your power was shielded from you to protect the galaxy and yourself.” 

When Aayla finished she felt her lekku release, had they been curled that whole time? Vaylin looked as if someone had dropped a small city on her. 

“So you aren't keeping me here for leverage,” she asked and Aayla shook her head. 

“Now are there any other questions I could answer?” Aayla extended. 

Vaylin thought for a minute her finger rested on her chin and Aayla's lekku curled as she smirked at the gesture. With the small movement, a spark crossed Vaylin's eyes. 

“Do your head tails always move?” She asked. The question was childlike and Aayla remembered the homogeneity of humans that made up Zakuul. 

Aayla pulled one of her lek over her shoulder and played with the end of it as it curled around her hand.“They're called lekku, they respond to emotional and physical stimuli so yes, they do move quite a bit, I'd say it is quite similar to any tailed species but, since they are an extension of our brain lekku are much more sensitive to injury than a tail would be,” Aayla explained. 

Vaylin nodded and was watching her with fascination. When Aayla dropped her lek it raised in a hello gesture. Vaylin gasped and Aayla chuckled, “Lekku are part of how Twi'leks communicate, right now, that means hello.” Vaylin looked at her.

“Could I touch it?” she asked. Aayla hesitated for a second, that was a very personal request but, for once the Empress’s actions seemed innocent. Aayla gestured for her to come closer. 

“You must be very gentle,” Vaylin nodded fiercely and Aayla took her hand, guiding it to stroke the lek. After a while, she let Vaylin stroke and her own and closed her eyes at a wonderful sensation. A small moan escaped her lips and Vaylin removed her hand backing away from her.

Aayla's eyes snapped open in sheepish embarrassment only to register the fear on Vaylin's face. “Did I hurt you?” She asked with a sharp whisper. Her hands were clasped over her chest and she was slightly shaking. Aayla smiled at her. 

“No, you did quite the opposite actually.” She said with a grin and Vaylin looked confused for a second only for her eyes to widen at the implication. 

“You mean…?” She asked, shrinking to the floor as if it would swallow her up. 

“Yes, I found it pleasurable, no I didn't go all the way, but I did say that lekku were incredibly sensitive. It's not my fault that mine happens to have a thing for ridiculously attractive women that want to play with them.” At this point, Vaylin was halfway under the bed and her cheeks were a burning shade of red. 

Aayla didn't quite know why she was flirting with a mass murderer but, the innocent reaction Vaylin was giving was too much not to resist. “Now they're sad that stopped,” Vaylin blushed even more and Aayla had to wonder if anyone had spoken to the empress like this. 

Vaylin was obviously attractive, her features were an excellent blend of sharp and soft and her yellow eyes were quite becoming. Her hair was shaved short in a buzz but she had the bone structure to pull it off, and her tattooed arms only added to the image. 

“Your Highness, could you please come out from under the bed?” Vaylin squirmed in response. 

“I'm quite comfortable right here,” she responded sharply. 

“If you don't, I'll be forced to join you under there,” Aayla mildly threatened. 

With that, the empress wiggled out in a flash and sat on her bed in a huff. “Happy now,” she said sarcastically and Aayla smiled.

“You don't need to be embarrassed, I'm the one that did the embarrassing thing, you were merely curious, I should have warned you but, I honestly wasn't expecting that reaction. Usually, I don't like to be touched,” Aayla said. Vaylin bowed her head. 

“I don't like to be touched either,” she admitted.

Aayla lowered her collar to show the scars from her shock collar, “I was a slave, that's why I don't like it. When you're constantly forced to be touched and no part of you is off-limits, it's a little hard to enjoy it again.” 

Vaylin stared at her neck and pushed the sleeves of her uniform past her elbows then lifted her forearms for Aayla to see. The tattoos that marked her forearms encased hundreds of little scars. Aayla realized these must have been from her time on Nathema. 

“I went there once, you know,” Aayla said. Vaylin glared, her teeth bared. “It was awful, I didn't even feel the full effect of it but, I wanted to crawl out of my skin just to escape it.” 

“Leave me,” Vaylin said softly. Aayla shouldn't have been surprised but she was. She didn't get up immediately, looking at her shocked at the sudden change 

“LEAVE ME!” Vaylin screamed, chucking the metal tray at her. Aayla fell out of the chair trying to duck and scramble to the door, it opened at her presence and shut just in time to spare Aayla from the chair being thrown at her. When the second door opened, Aayla moved past the sith without a word and hurried down the hall.


End file.
